


Caught

by MultiGay_Yuh



Series: Saphael ;) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Becky being the awesome sister she is lmao, Clary being shocked for a whole paragraph, M/M, Making Out, Pretty sure they have a kink, Shy Simon Lewis, Supportive Magnus Bane, They all ship saphael tho, cause we stan, jace being jace, their human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: The 3 times Rapheal and Simon get caught having steamy moments around their friends, and the 1 time they didn't stop what they were doing when they did.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm kinda sad that nobody interacts with me in the comments. Please share what you think of my stories (positive or negative) I adore you guy's feedback♡

* * *

[My Tumblr♡ (link)](https://bazzysnow.tumblr.com/)

Leave a Prompt.

* * *

 I.

 

The first time Simon and Raphael were walked in on was when they were at Magnus' house visiting, and Magnus had told them to let themselves in because he was out but would be back in a little bit to catch up. They had been bored not knowing what to do so Raphael just took in his lovely boyfriend exploring Magnus' things around the living room, he must've felt Raphael staring because he turned his way and smiled at him. "What?" Simon asked with a puzzled look on his face.

 

"Nothing just checking out my ridiculously hot boyfriend." Raphael said walking up to him and pressing a kiss on his forehead as Simon blushed furiously. Simon took his lover's head in his hands and pulled him in for a proper kiss, Raphael pulled Simon as close as possible and stumbled back falling onto the couch. Simon broke their kiss with a giggle and straddled Raphael's lap.

 

"We really shouldn't do this, he's gonna catch us." Simon said pressing his forehead against Raphael's.

 

"No he won't." Raphael reassured the younger boy and kissed him again, Simon ran his hand through his hair and pulled at it gently deepening the kiss.

 

"Ahem." They heard some clear their throat, Simon and Raphael jumped apart at the sudden sound, it was Magnus standing in the doorway with a bag of groceries in his hand.

 

"You guy's are disgustingly adorable, and for that reason I'm going to forget I ever saw this." Magnus said rolling his eyes and went to put the groceries in the kitchen.

 

As soon as Magnus was out of sight, Simon punched Raphael on his chest. "Ow, what was that for?" Raphael asked groaning when Simon got off his lap.

 

"You got us caught." He said fixing his hair in the reflection of the picture frame on the wall.

 

"Whatever, we both know you were enjoying yourself just as much as I was." Raphael teased as he wrapped his arms around Simons wait from behind resting his head down on his shoulder.

 

II.

 

The secind time they had been caught was at his Simon's mom's house, when they had gotten invited for a family dinner, Rebecca and Elaine were in the kitchen setting up and finishing up what was left to cook, while Simon decided to show Raphael his old room, covered in Marvel and Star Wars posters. 

 

"Cute." Raphael said walking in and looking around, Simon walked in behind him and closed the door.

 

"Yup, this is me and my angsty teenage room." Simon said shugging.

 

"It very....dark." Raphael laughed.

 

"Oh, yeah." Simon said flicking the light switch on. "I used to keep it off all the time I forgot I even had a light in here." Simon smiled.

 

"You're very cute." Raphael told his boyfriend placing his hands on Simon's face, as his cheeks got warm.

 

"Well, you're not to bad yourself." Simon said, his smile wide. Raphael pulled his face down to meet his and kissed him, Simon placed his hands on Raphael's waist and tugged him closer to him, forgetting their surroundings. That always happened when Raphael kissed Simon, nothing in the world really mattered to them anymore except eachother. Simon pushed Raphael backwards until Raphael's legs hit the edge of Simon's bed. They giggled as they fell down on it, Simon on top of him as Raphael reached his head up to connect their lips again.

 

Simon gave into the kiss and put his hands under Raphael's shirt resting his hands on the bare skin of his waist as Raphael ran his hands through Simon's hair. Simon broke the kiss and kissed down Raphael's jawline before placing his lips on his neck and leaving love bites, Raphael pulled at his hair gently trying to keep him close.

 

And then they heard the door open and they broke apart and looked the doors way, "Oh my God, you seriously can't keep it in your pants just for a family dinner, geez Simon! Dinners ready so get your asses to the table." Becky, Simon's sister, told them before walking off.

 

Simon looked down at Raphael under him who blinked at him and then started laughing his ass off. 

 

"For the record, nothing ever left my pants so technically I can keep it in my pants." Simon said trying to keep a straight face. *Me: thinks of a million gay jokes*

 

"Sure baby." Raphael said and leaned forward to kiss his forehead, and then they both got up and got to the dinner table before Becky could yell at them again.

 

III.

 

The third time, they were at Jace's apartment with the whole group for Jace's birthday and everyone was doing their own thing Clary and Jace were cuddling on the couch talking, Maia and Izzy were playing UNO with Magnus and Alecin the living room, as teams they had decided because they didn't want to turn against their significant other, even if it was just a game.

 

Meanwhile Simon and Raphael were just being soft with eachother while they sat on the floor of the bathroom away from prying eyes, they had snuck in there when everyone got occupied. 

 

"You're so adorable." Simon told Raphael pinching his cheeks and laughing, Raphael took Simon's face in his hands as well, "As are you, mi amor." Raphael told him and then pulled his face in for a kiss and moved his hands to Simon's hair, "I love you." Simon mumbled when they parted for a needed breath. "I love you too, baby." Raphael said smiling before pushing Simon lightly, laying him down on the ground with Raphael in between his legs as he leaned down to kiss him . Simon slipped his hand up his shirt to feel his warm skin, Raphael's breath hitched into the kiss at the sudden contact, Simon moved his hand to the hem of Raphael's shirt and tugged at it.

 

Raphael took the bottom of his shirt and lifted up over his head, Simon was bit hesitant about doing this in his friends bathroom, but soon forgot about it when he was feeling Raphaels bare chest, Simon decided he needed to return the favor when Raphael had tugged on his shirt and he leaned forward to take it off after their shirts were gone he laid back down, his back shivered from the cold tile, but the heat radiating off the two made up for it. Simon brought Raphael down to his face for another heated kiss.

 

Then they heard the click of the door and Simon quickly grabbed a shirt to cover up his boyfriends chest, a shocked Jace stood in the doorway.

 

"Dude, I will never see this bathroom the same, Oh my God. You guys really need to stop making out when people are around." Jace said picking up Simon's shirt and throwing it in his face, and left the bathroom so they could put their shirts on.

 

Simon buried his head in Raphael's chest, "we really have to stop doing this." he mumbled into his chest. "No, we just have to stop getting caught." Raphael said laughing got up pulling Simon with him. They put on their shirts and left the bathroom after Raphael gave Simon a kiss on the forehead.

 

+1

 

"This is the last time were doing this." Simon told Raphael as he had dragged them to the bedroom while they had the group over to just hang out, "Definitely." Raphael said half heartedly. "Yeah." Simon breathed out as Raphael closed the door and pressed Simon up against the wall, attaching his lips to Simon's neck, leaving open mouthed kisses on it. Simon let out a moan as Raphael had found his sensitive spot and when he did he abused it until it had a purple hickey attached to it.

 

Simon pulled his boyfriends face up with his fingers in his hair and kissed him with a passionate fire burning between the both of them, Raphael took him by his shirt and pulled him to the bed as they stumbled on top of it, Raphael had taken Simon's shirt by the hem and pulled it over his head throwing it to the floor. Raphael kissed down Simon's chest leaving love bites and giving him attention wherever he needed it. Simon brought Raphael back up connecting their lips once more before taking Raphael's shirt off as well. 

 

He was just about to drop it on the floor when red hair peeked through the now opened door. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry I came to tell you that your TV isn't working." Clay said covering her eyes at what was in front of her. 

 

Simon started to move to get up but Raphael pushed him back down, "Dios, this happens way too much. Fix it yourself, Fray, as you can see I'm busy." Raphael said and threw a pillow at her face before she closed the door and left.

 

"Now where were we?" Raphael asked as Simon giggled and brought his lips back to Raphael's.

 

Needless to say, That was not the last time having their moments while their friends were around, but their friends decided that when they went missing in the middle of hanging out, they would definitely not go looking for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anybody want a gift fic about Saphael, I can write them doing whatever you would like because I'm running out of ideas. I'm open to almost anything so don't be afraid to ask, and I'm also probably going to be gifting more than one so don't worry about not getting one. CAuSe I hAve nO LiFe =)
> 
> Anyways  
> I love you all  
> Thank you for reading.  
> -Natalie♡


End file.
